Existing photo editing application programs lack features that enable users to generate and manage layers from a photographic image. Presently, the users have to manually create individual layers. In order to print the layers individually, the users must either save the layers in separate files or hide individual layers saved in a file to isolate the one intended for printing, and print each layer separately. If it is desired to edit the image, the user must either manually generate individual layers from the photographic image, in which some elements of the image may become unable to edit (e.g., text would become an image object), or create the layers from scratch, hoping that the changes made to the individual layers will roughly correspond to the editing made to the original photographic image.
Furthermore, while the existing photo editing application programs enable the users to create manually an individual layer by selecting, cutting, and then pasting one or more objects in the photographic image, in printing they often fill the rest of the individual layer with a single default background color (e.g., white background, etc.), resulting in loss of translucence and nuance.